Eye of the Beholder III: Assault on Myth Drannor
Eye of the Beholder III: Assault on Myth Drannor is a computer game released in 1993. It was developed and published by Strategic Simulations, Inc. for DOS, FM-Towns and PC-9800. It is the sequel to Eye of the Beholder II: The Legend of Darkmoon. Plot After the events of Eye of the Beholder II: The Legend of Darkmoon, the heroes tell the patrons of a local tavern about their success over Dran Draggore and how it saved the town. Afterwards, a mysterious man enters the tavern and asks the heroes to save the ruined city of Myth Drannor, which is ruled by a Lich named Acwellan. The man then tells the heroes that they need to save Myth Drannor by getting an ancient artifact from the Lich known as the Codex. After the heroes accept the quest, the mysterious man teleports the heroes just outside Myth Drannor. Gameplay Gameplay was the same as the other two games in the series. The game ran an updated game engine, and had several improvements, such as the ability to use pole-arms from the second line. While it had more focus on combat mechanics, the story line was considered lacking by fans. Fighting in the game continued to be handled through random encounters, which allowed players to gain experience, items, and gold. The front ranks, determined by the two characters at the top of the party list, can engage in melee combat. All other characters must resort to ranged weapons or spells in order to join in the fight. As in most Forgotten Realms games at the time, camping was required for the player to rest and heal the party, memorize spells, and save the game when necessary. Eye of the Beholder III: Assault on Myth Drannor had several more cinematic intermissions than the previous games in the series, as well as five fully-scored music pieces. Index Characters :;Companions: Bugenius • Delmair Rallyhorn • Father Jon • Isharn Hammerfell • Rex • Tabitha :;Foes: Acwellan • Dark God • Fflar :;Other: Florin Falconhand :Dran Draggore • Elminster • Grypht • Trobriand Creatures :banshee • chimera • death knight • dwarf • elemental (earth, water) • elf • feyr • fflar • gnome • grave mist • hag • half-elf • halfling • human • lich • living muck • minotaur • naga (bone, spirit) • ogre slug • saurial • scaladar • shade • shadow • shadow hound • shambling mound • slithermorph • sprite • steel shadow • swordwraith • troll • undead beast • weretiger • watchghost • water weird • wight • wyvern :elemental (air, fire) Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Dawnspire • Mage Guild Tower :;Settlements: Myth Drannor • Waterdeep :;Realms: Cormanthyr :;Regions: Cormanthor :Cormyr • Darkmoon • Dragonreach • Sea of Fallen Stars Magic :;Magic items: bracers of protection • cloak of protection • dart of the hornet's nest • Dhauzimmer • elven chainmail • everburning torch • Frostbite • helm of underwater breathing • gauntlets of fire giant strength • gauntlets of hill giant strength • Maggot • medallion of friendship • Morning's Light • necklace of adornment • necklace of fireballs • necklace of magic missiles • Ocnor • Revko • ring of feather falling • ring of fire resistance • ring of protection • ring of sustenance • Ring of Trobriand • ring of wizardry • robe of protection • rod of restoration • scrying glass • Zymoks :;Potions: potion of extra healing • potion of giant strength • potion of healing • potion of invisibility • potion of poison • potion of speed :;Spells: Abi-Dalzim's horrid wilting • acid storm • aid • armor • Bigby's clenched fist • bless • blessed warmth • blur • burning hands • cause critical wounds • cause light wounds • cause serious wounds • cone of cold • create food and water • cure critical wounds • cure light wounds • cure serious wounds • death spell • detect invisibility • detect magic • disintegrate • dispel magic • dispel magic • energy drain • fear • finger of death • fireball • fire storm • flame blade • flame strike • flesh to stone • free action • harm • haste • heal • heroes' feast • hold monster • hold person • hold undead • ice storm • improved identify • improved invisibility • invisibility • invisibility, 10' radius • lightning bolt • magic missile • magical vestment • Melf's acid arrow • meteor swarm • Mordenkainen's sword • negative plane protection • neutralize poison • poison • power word, kill • power word, stun • prayer • protection from evil • protection from evil, 10' radius • protection from fire • protection from paralysis • raise dead • remove curse • remove paralysis • resist cold • resist fire • resurrection • shield • shocking grasp • slay living • slow • slow poison • Sol's searing orb • spiritual hammer • stone to flesh • time stop • true seeing • turn undead • vampiric touch • wall of force • water breathing :;Wands: wand of acid storm • wand of cone of cold • wand of fear • wand of fireball • wand of flesh to stone • wand of ice storm • wand of lightning bolt • wand of magic missile • wand of wall of force Organizations :Knights of Myth Drannor • Mage Guild Religions :Lathander :Moander Miscellaneous :;Books: Book of Trobriand • The Elemental Seasons :;Food: apple :;Gemstones: emerald • diamond Gallery Eye-of-the-beholder-iii-assault-on-myth-drannor-dos-back-cover.jpg|Back cover for the DOS edition. EOTB3-titlescreen.png|Title Screen. EOTB3-menuscreen.png|Menu Screen. Appendix Game Credits ;DOS: * Rule Book Writer: Eileen Matsumi * Contributing Rule Book Writers and Editors: Al Brown, André Vrignaud * Contributing Editor: Kym Goyer * Rule Book Background Information: David A. Lucca, George MacDonald, Eileen Matsumi, Richard Wilson * Producer: Nicholas Beliaeff * Associate Producer: David A. Lucca * Lead Programmer: John Miles * Engine Designer: John Miles * Assisting Programmers: Kathy Bayless, Michael Coustier * Scripters: Chris Carr, John Kirk, Brian Lowe * Art Coordination: Maurine Y. Starkey, Tom Wahl * Artists: Maurie Manning, Richard Payne, Shaowei Liu, John Xu * Animators: Justin R. Chin, Peter Davis, Donald Wang * Music: Mason B. Fisher, Brian Lowe, Michael Provenza, Ralph Thomas * Sound Effects: Mason B. Fisher, Brian Lowe, Michael Provenza, Ralph Thomas * Playtesters: Mark Hall, Sean House, Brian Lowe, Jeffrey Shotwell, Matthew Vella, Chris Warshauer, Christine M. Watson * Compatibility Testing: Top Star Computing Services Inc. * Graphic Design and DTP: Louis Saekow Design, David Boudreau, Leedara Sears * Printing: Banta ISG * Clue Book Authors: Eileen Matsumi, André Vrignaud, David A. Lucca * Clue Book Technical Support to the Authors: Chris Warshauer, Sean House, Brian Lowe * Clue Book Editors: Eileen Matsumi, André Vrignaud * Clue Book Producer: Nicholas Beliaeff * Clue Book Associate Producer: David A. Lucca * Clue Book Testers: Chris Warshauer, Steven Okano, Joshua M. Cloud * Clue Book Graphic Design and DTP: Louis Saekow Design, David Boudreau, Leedara Sears, Kirk Nichols, Ray Garcia, Mark D. Pule * Clue Book Printing: Banta ISG External Links * References Connections Category:Computer games Category:Articles in need of citations Category:Published in 1993 Category:Published in 1994 Category:Published in 1995